


Places that We've Never Been

by tooAFtofunction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild Painplay, Moving Tattoo(s), Orgasm, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooAFtofunction/pseuds/tooAFtofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is one to run away from his problems and Zayn is there to catch him as he falls.</p><p>A Magical AU where Liam comes out to his parents and it doesn't go well. He ends up in Zayn's tattoo parlor and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places that We've Never Been

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just 4k worth of indulgence on my part. I loved the idea of magical tattoos and I still love Ziam. 
> 
> Sorry if there are grammar or editing mistakes, this is unbeta'd and unedited, it was just purely for my own enjoyment but i thought i would post it here as well.

Fog rises from the grey cobblestones around him. Grey. That's the best way to describe how Liam's day is going. He hurries down the alleyway, a sight for sore eyes in his muggle attire. Thankfully no one is really around to give a boggart about him, muggle clothes and all. The shops this far down are fewer and more varied, specialty shops and private businesses. Liam stops in front of one.

The bright blue letters peeling off the sign over the door are still visible under years of wear. It reads:  **Malik and Sons Gallery and Tattoo parlor** , a wand shooting colorful sparks from the tip emblazoned next to it.

Liam doesn't really know what he's doing here or how he even ended up in front of the small shop on the outskirts of Diagon Alley but he figures it's too late to turn back now.

A small bell chimes when he enters the shop, signaling to the figure sat behind the desk as to his presence. The figure doesn't so much as flinch as he approaches, which is probably for the best, Liam is still too nervous to open his mouth without hurling the contents of his stomach onto the floor. There are really only two reasons for someone to enter this shop, and he's most certainly not an art collector.

He nears the front desk, entering the shop fully, anxiety pooling in his stomach. In an attempt to calm his nerves Liam feigns interest in the artwork along the walls. His nerves double when he realizes that the artwork is all intricately drawn tattoo art, bursting with color and detail, nothing like Liam's seen before.

As he passes, a galloping stag grabs his attention, muscles rippling as he paws the earth, his chest thrust proudly with a full rack of antlers on display, Liam can even see the puffs of breath rising from his snout, the detail is incredible and he gets so lost in the artwork that he jumps at the voice.

“That's one of my favorites. My son drew it after our family's trip to Scotland. you interested?”

Eyes wide Liam turns toward the voice, hand reflexively going to his wand before his eyes land on the speaker. He must take a beat too long to reply because the man raises his eyebrows giving him a knowing look before continuing,

“it's your first time isn't it..” A smug but not unkind grin upon his face. Liam can feel his face redden as he unconsciously averts his eyes to the deep mahogany stained floor, scraping his toes against its scratched surface.

“yeah, its not hard to tell is it?” Liam laughs, the man chuckles along with him clapping a large hand on Liam's shoulder, some of the tension broken.

The man, who introduces himself as Yasser Malik, owner and senior artist of Malik Gallery and Parlor, leads him deeper into the shop, decorated in lovely shades of deep brown and blue. Everywhere Liam turns there is more and more art, swirling in colorful prints along the walls, sat in frames along every surface, and stacked in books next to the frames.

The family aspect of the business is painfully obvious indicated by the various signatures ending in Malik on the framed works and by the beautiful family portrait hung above the front desk, the photo depicts Yasser and what must be at least three generations of his family in miniature, all smiling and laughing, staring curiously up at him. Liam smiles back at them, and waves at a young boy at the back of the photo who nods his head in acknowledgement.

Yasser allows him the time to absorb his surroundings before asking, “Did you have an idea in mind? For your tattoo? I mean I assume that's what you're in for, unless you've come to admire the décor?” Liam turns to him, still unsure as to how to vocalize what he's looking for, how he's feeling.

“Something meaningful......but artistic, I don't want anything literal but i'd like it to mean something, but pretty. So no, I have no clue, but I did like the stag.” Liam rambles,

Yasser gives him a fond almost fatherly look before brandishing his wand, a silvery white lioness erupts from the end, Yasser says something to the patronus before it takes off through the ceiling leaving a trail of silver mist in its wake.

Not but a few moments later a disheveled figure rolls from the hearth of a beautiful marble fireplace in a puff of green smoke. The figure groans from his place on the floor, moving to sit up and address Yasser “Da' did ya hav to wake me up on my day off?” he straightens fully, brushing the ash off his robes.

Liam catches a flash of ink across his wrists as he fidgets with his pajamas. The boy is still grumbling to himself when he notices Liam, his demeanor shifting as he moves with purpose toward them, the boy's posture straightening as he approaches the desk. A few paces from Liam the boy flicks his dark hair away from his eyes and Liam is visually assaulted by the most stunning man he's ever seen.

Sleep mussed hair frames his face, standing up in every direction making his amber eyes stand out against his tan skin. The man's cheekbones are so painfully perfect that Liam finds he needs to look away, up, down, anywhere but directly at the gorgeous man approaching.

“i'm Zayn” says the man, “and this must be your first time” he finishes with a smile, surveying Liam with abject curiosity. Liam must redden under Zayn's gaze because his smile turns into a smug grin and if Liam's not mistaken his eyes flicker down across Liam's chest and abs and back up.

He wishes now that he had worn more than just a worn out tank top and baggy jeans, he knows there's a hole near his left nipple, and if that wasn't t embarrassing enough now he's thinking about Zayn and nipples and this day just could not get any weirder.

“Yeah.” Liam manages to stammer, but stays quiet other than that, unsure of what to say in this situation. Yasser seems to sense Liam's hesitance. He leads both boys over to the picture of the stag forever galloping in its frame. Liam watches Zayn walk as he falls into step with his father easily, unconsciously shadowing his movements and posture.

Side by side Zayn is a spitting image of his father, and the love between them is obvious, Zayn looks at his father with a mix of awe and respect. A product of working alongside him for what Liam thinks has probably been Zayn's whole life.

Gesturing at the stag Yasser breaks their silence, “Liam here is interested in the stag you drew, he's not 100% sure about what he wants yet but I thought we could start there.” Zayn perks up at those words, turning to Liam with a mix of interest and something else in his eyes.

“you have good taste. That's one of my earliest pieces, it would look good on you” Zayn remarks, tongue between his teeth in a genuine grin. “Have you given any thought to where you would want it?” he asks, eyes flickering across the visible expanses of Liam's body, gaze lingering over Liam's abs which are clearly defined in the sheer white material.

Liam suddenly feels hot all over with Zayn's eyes still on him but he manages to blurt out the first appropriate body part that comes to mind. “THIGH” he all but yells, “Ummm I'm thinking maybe on my upper thigh, so he has room to gallop....maybe..” Zayn is smirking at him while nodding in agreement.

“I had envisioned him more as a chest piece” he says, stepping closer to Liam and placing a hand nonchalantly on one of Liam's pecs, “But I could do him on your thigh, I don't mind” Zayn muses, running his fingers across Liam's chest before winking and turning back to his father.

“I'll take him in my usual room, should take a bit longer than normal, gotta loosen him up a bit first.” Zayn explains, Yasser simply smiles and nods already moving back to his desk.

  
Flirting must be in Zayn's nature because his father doesn't even blink an eye at the suggestive tone, either that or he doesn’t notice. Smiling, Zayn leads Liam into the hallway beyond the desk lined with ornately carved doors each with their own silver engraved placard, they stop in front of a door with Zayn's name on it.

Zayn taps his wand against the door and it swings open. Liam hadn't really been expecting anything when it came to this tattoo parlor but he certainly hadn’t been expecting this. The walls are lined with tattoo designs, but not the traditional ink and paper, they are inked directly onto the walls, overlapping in every color of the rainbow in a graffiti style décor.

The ceiling radiates a bright and modern glow, bathing the room in strong but natural light. A large wizarding radio rests against one wall next to a bureau of shelves, and in the center of the room is a cushy leather lounger, not really a chair and not really a bed, next to it sits a leather stool obviously meant for Zayn to sit while he works.

Zayn pays no mind to Liam but busies himself instead with rummaging through the shelves, pulling out items as he goes. He hands Liam a black silky robe,

“Trousers off, robe on, unless you want me to take them off for ya?” Zayn says, his back still turned to him. Without even seeing his face Liam can tell he's smirking.

“you can change over there” Zayn waves his wand and a divider appears in the corner of the room, which grants Liam just enough privacy to calm the heat pooling in his belly as he darts behind it to change.

When Liam steps out from behind the divider Zayn has changed as well and fuck does he look good, instead of the robe thrown over his pajamas he's got a tight grey t-shirt on with a pair of black joggers slung low over his hips, a snapback twisted around his dark locks. With his hair pulled away from his face the light sends Zayn's bone structure and 5 o'clock scruff into stark relief, shadows dancing across his face.

Liam can only stare. He knows he's staring but considering he's half naked, alone in a room with the most gorgeous man he's ever seen about to spend a considerable length of time between his legs he's thankful he's only staring.

Soft music comes from the radio, Zayn must have turned it on when Liam wasn’t paying attention. It's quite soothing actually. Liam finds himself unconsciously loosening up, unclenching his fists, muscles relaxing.

When Liam comes to his senses he realizes that Zayn is staring back with curious amber eyes, his hands resting on the back of the lounger. For some reason Liam holds his gaze, a much bolder move than he would ever make. Today is a day of firsts.

“You ready for this?” Zayn asks indicating the lounger before him, licking his lips and stretching his arms up over his head. A sliver of tan stomach and dark ink visible where his shirt rides up. And once again Liam is at a loss for words so he simply nods and moves to seat himself in the lounger.

The position it forces his body to take is compromising to say the least. Fully seated in the lounger Liam's legs are naturally parted and his head is thrown back yet supported by the seat cushion. Zayn stands just below his knees twirling his wand between his thin fingers. Instead of getting down to tattoo business like Liam expects him to Zayn tosses his leg over the lounger, and sits himself in the space between Liam's legs.

The thin material of the black robe is in danger of revealing a little more skin that Liam would like but he's hard pressed to do anything about it when Zayn is sat cross legged before him. Hands on Liam's calves, Zayn stares down at him inquisitively.

Liam finds his voice then “Do you sit on all your clients then?” he asks, straining his neck to look up at Zayn. “Only the cute ones” Zayn smiles, placing his head in his hands.

“my dad always sends for me whenever we get newbies, finds that I know how to the calm them down.” Zayn says with a smirk,

“but I usually just give them a hit of something and they're chill enough to tattoo. This is a little different.” Zayn finishes, running a hand up Liam's exposed thigh, goosebumps erupting in the wake of his touch.

“Is this okay?” Zayn asks him, voice shifting into a more serious tone, “I mean I know it's a little unorthodox but I thought it might help you relax a bit, I can just tattoo you now if you'd like?” Zayn continues, his confident demeanor giving way to an unsure almost bashful tone .

“NO, no” Liam chokes out “This is good”.

Zayn smiles down at him once again and resumes his gentle caressing of Liam's bare calves. Usually Liam would flinch away from such intimate contact but he finds he doesn’t mind Zayn's grounding touch, his fingers are soft and gentle, rubbing nonsense patterns onto his skin.

“I'm Zayn, as you already know, i'm 22, originally from Bradford but my family has had their business here for over a millennium, I like comic books, drawing, and pygmypuffs, I have 7. What about you?” Zayn asks, eyes never leaving Liam. He has to take a few breaths and concentrate on forming words but eventually Liam manages a response

“i'm Liam, also 22, from Wolverhampton, I like flying, but I don’t want a quidditch tattoo” he says hastily, Zayn chuckles a bit continuing his gentle circles

“I never said you did love” Zayn counters, Liam smiles at that, his grin faltering as one of Zayn's hands brushes rather high, fingers flicking under the silky smooth fabric of his robe.

“I have two sisters” Liam continues, voice breaking “and I just told my family I'm gay and my father laughed, because he thought it was a joke, and now i'm here getting a tattoo instead of dealing with it like a normal person.” Liam finishes, body tensing up again when he so much as thinks about why he's here right now.

“shh shhh shh” Zayn chides, hands running up Liam's thighs, gripping a little harder than before “you don't have to explain anything to me, i'm just here to calm you down and help you decide what you want tattoo'd” fingers still dancing across Liam's skin in an effort to keep him grounded.

Liam exhales deeply, trying to concentrate on the endless circles Zayn is drawing onto his thighs, it helps, but it also puts him in the unfortunate position of more than halfway to hard and all the way turned on.

Fuck.

Liam can't remember the last time he was this relaxed, let alone this relaxed and being touched by a beautiful man.

The thin fabric of his boxers is doing very little to contain his erection, and the silk of the robe only clings to his skin all the more. Zayn must realize the effect he's having on Liam but if he's bothered he doesn't show it, just continues his maddening circles. Sitting up on his haunches Zayn leans forward, his hands gripping Liam's thighs for support while he hums along to the soft melody playing in the background.

Liam can smell his cologne, something spicy yet sweet. He concentrates on Zayn, lets him invade all his senses, focuses on synchronizing their breathing until Liam finds himself almost completely calm. “now that wasn't so hard was it?” Zayn questions, leaning forward even further, he is now level with Liam's crotch and his dick has definitely taken notice, he's beginning to leak steadily through the fabric and he can feel the cool damp spot its creating.

When Liam's brain finally registers the scene before him he feels his pulse jump. Zayn with his glorious cheekbones and sinful lips is kneeling between his legs with a look on his face that could start a war. It's in that moment that Zayn decides to lean down, eyes still holding Liam's and sink his teeth into the exposed muscle of his inner thigh.

If Liam thought he was turned on before it's nothing to how he reacts to Zayn's mouth on him, his entire body tightens, his eyes roll and his fists clench.

“The stag, I want the stag.”Liam moans gruffly, Zayn mouthing gently at the tender skin. A grin plays upon Zayn's face at Liam's words as he surveys the obvious bulge beneath the black silk, without warning Zayn's tongue darts out to lick a stripe up Liam's length. His hips buck up of their own accord, stuttering to lift from the leather of the lounger, Zayn pulls back enough to give Liam a disapproving glare before pushing down firmly on Liam's thighs ensuring he stays still.

“Stay still” Zayn demands, “I have work to do” he says, straightening up from his place between Liam's legs and gathering up his wand. Liam lets out an embarrassing whimper at the loss but he's completely at Zayn's mercy and if Zayn wants to tattoo him while he's hard then so be it.

The hairs on Liam's thigh prickle with rouge magic where Zayn touches them, he waves his wand repeatedly over the patch of skin just above Liam's left knee. He's so far under Zayn's spell that it takes him a minute to realize Zayn is speaking.

“Liam, did you hear me? I said is this spot alright?” Zayn inquires, head tilted to the side hovering low over his left leg. Liam nods because that's apparently all he can do today. Zayn smiles back, wand emitting faint silver sparks as he begins the tattoo process.

“oh and I should warn you” Zayn adds, turning his eyes back to his work, “some people find this process very.......” Zayn's eyes meet his once more before he finishes “arousing”.

The moan that escapes Liam's lips is indecent and he prays that the walls are soundproof or Zayn's dad will be getting quite the soundtrack. Liam's brain seems to clear for a second at the thought and realizes what's about to happen, his body tenses in resistance just as Zayn touches the tip of his wand to Liam's skin for the first time.

His entire body spasms.

Energy begins to flow from Zayn's wand into his body. The only thing Liam can compare it to is the pepperup potion that Louis makes him take to cure his hangover on Sunday mornings, his entire body feels tight and electric. He imagines this is what being struck by lightening must feel like.

Whatever shock his body had experienced from the initial spell has worn off intensifying the next strongest sensation in his body, arousal. A dull pulsing sensation spreads from the point of Zayn's wand, coursing through his body, filling him with wild electricity.

Every pulse radiating electric pleasure, waves crashing through him as they reach their peak and fall, each one a different white hot sensation sending him spiraling towards release.

His hands clench and unclench, scratching at the leather under him, attempting to release the electricity coursing through his veins. Every time Liam thinks he's getting accustomed to the sensation Zayn moves to a different patch of skin and the intensity shoots through him once more.

After a particularly intense section of non-stop pulses that leaves Liam panting and sweaty in exhaustion Zayn looks up, pupils blown wide. His bottom lip is pulled between his teeth, as if he were biting back the words that threatened to spill from his lips. Without breaking eye contact Zayn takes in Liam's disheveled state, winks and changes wand movements, rolling the side of his wand across the glowing skin of the tattoo with a practiced flick of his wrist.

Liam's spine arches off the lounger as pure electric energy courses through his body, whiting out his brain as he cums on the spot.

When he comes to Liam realizes Zayn has slowed his movements, watching Liam's face for signs of pain or discomfort, he offers him a smile which Zayn takes as the okay to continue. Now that his brain is clear and he's become accustomed to the sensation, Liam can pinpoint different sections of the tattoo process, the intense electricity coming when Zayn pushes down with his wand into the skin, while the pulsing increases with every swirl and flick over the skins' surface, and the white hot intensity he realizes is Zayn finishing a section and completing that particular spell. He watches fascinated as Zayn works hunched over Liam's knee, casting with precise and careful movements.

The stag is almost fully formed from what Liam can see, Zayn only making minor flourishes here and there, his entire knee aglow with silver light. The silver glow illuminates Zayn from below, bathing him in an angelic and peaceful manner. With the dopamine ebbing from his system Liam studies Zayn more closely, he sits up on his elbows to really take in the man tattooing him.

  
In this position they are so close Liam could count Zayn's every eyelash, and honestly he might. Zayn looks up into Liam's eyes, the energy that had coursed through his body returning for a split second until Zayn jerks his wand upward, breaking the connection.

His knee no longer hurts, the pulsing sensations dimming, and the glow is fading but all Liam can focus on is Zayn. They seem to be suspended here, in this moment, the spell of the tattoo having trapped them both in a rush of magic and pleasure. Ribbons of faint white light connecting them, Zayn's hands still gripping Liam's thighs tightly.

They watch as the glowing wisps of light float between them, pulling them closer, the urge to collide unbearable. Before he can even think Liam surges forward, licking his lips before pressing them to Zayn's. Electricity surges between them, residual from the spell Zayn cast but Liam thinks they might be making magic of their own.

Pain. Liam winces as Zayn's hand runs over the tender tattoo'd skin and the electricity breaks.

Both men startle and Zayn pulls away enough to put space between himself and Liam. It's not until Liam goes to sit up that he realizes he's all sticky and the front of his pants and the robe are damp. A flush creeps up Liam's chest, all the way to his ears when Zayn's eyes linger on the dark mark on the black fabric.

“That's fucking hot” Zayn says, his eyes dark rimmed with the slightest hint of amber. If possible Liam turns even redder, he goes to turn away but Zayn catches his arm. With a wave of his wand and a muttered spell Liam is clean and dry again, but the darkness in Zayn's eyes remains.

“I know this might be a bit forward, but can I kiss you again?” he asks, amber eyes meeting Liam's dark ones, before flicking down to take in the curves of Liam's upper lip.

“yeah” Liam nods, ironically. Their lips meeting again, softly this time. No electricity but Zayn's lips are soft and warm, and he tastes like honey and mint. There is no urgency as Zayn crowds Liam back down onto the lounger, deepening the kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick at the seam of Liam's lips. Liam steadies him with a hand on his hip, gripping into the solid muscle that is the man who might be his soulmate.

In this moment, kissing a man he just met, his artwork permanently tattoo'd onto Liam's body, Liam has never felt more himself.

The sudden realization makes him smile into Zayn's mouth, who pulls away and pouts. “what?” Zayn asks, smiling back at the silly grin on Liam's face.

“i've just never felt more myself in all my life than right here with you.” Liam admits truthfully. Zayn stares down at him for a moment before smiling so wide his eyes crinkle at the corners and his entire face glows.

He sits up, no tension or electricity between them only a sense of comfort and beginning. Apprehension fills Liam as he sits up as well, afraid he may have stepped over a boundary.

Zayn simply stands and offers a hand to Liam, who takes it graciously and finds himself wrapped up in an arm full of Zayn. Sinking into the embrace Liam inhales Zayn, his calm, his warmth, his energy and exhales the doubts he'd been carrying with him for so long.

“I don't know how or why you ended up here but I do know something Liam Payne” Zayn whispers into the dips of Liam's collarbones. “I know that you're special, and maybe not everyone can see that but I see you and I want to be there when everyone else realizes it.”

Liam looks down at the man in his arms, feels the slight pulse of the tattoo on his leg, hears the faint melody of the music that's been playing continuously as his world changed for the better and he knows that he's going to be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not even soon, but eventually. And he has Zayn (and himself) to thank for that.


End file.
